


Two Cats, One Tamer

by Bigmouth_the_Kobold



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, F/M, Human/digital cats, Multi, Original Character(s), maybe? - Freeform, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmouth_the_Kobold/pseuds/Bigmouth_the_Kobold
Summary: In a universe where digimon just started appearing and making random people their tamers, one man has two. Both of them Gatomon, one of them black. He arrives home from work one afternoon to find instead of their usual quarraling antics the pair have decided to kiss and make up, with him in the middle.
Relationships: Gatomon/BlackGatomon, Gatomon/BlackGatomon/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Two Cats, One Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first time posting here and it's smut. And probably not even good smut. Geez, I'm off to a great start. Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, let me know if something seems wonky with the formatting. It's my first time using this and having to go back through and double space everything to make neat looking paragraphs was weird. I might have to experiment with tab indents or something to make things cleaner.

Cain opened the door to his apartment and called out, “I'm home,” into the nearly empty space. It was quiet, too quiet. He frowned and started unloading his things, taking off his jacket, emptying his pockets onto the stand next to the door, locking it up, and keeping his ears wide open for any small noise. Nothing was worrisome. Normally there was a lot of bickering, maybe some fighting. The silence was bothering him as he stepped further into his home. The TV was off, the couch was clear, there were no signs of snacks on the table like usual. The house was clean, which was highly unusual. It wasn't a day after work without something smashed on the ground or a bunch of stuff on the floor. A mess to tidy up, digimon to reprimand for their raucous behavior.

  
“Hello!” he shouted into the silence. They hadn't left, why would they? The digimon had been staying in his place for months now, there was no reason for them to get up and leave out of the blue like that. Still, he couldn't find a trace of them, though he hadn't looked terribly far. Kitchen, living room, empty. All that left was the bedroom. He frowned as he pondered the possibility of being the first tamer to have his digimon completely abandon him when he heard something from that last place.

  
“We're in here,” the distinct voice of Gatomon called out. In his bedroom. The man frowned and started that way, readying himself for the worst.

  
His bed destroyed, the room clawed up? That was possible, the two were always fighting with each other. It really was like owning a pair of cats. A pair of snarky, sapient, digital cats that were always messing with him. Cain fully expected to walk in and find his room in tatters with one of them unconscious, or the pair of them shyly attempting to clean up any disaster they'd made and offering him a halfhearted apology. They tried, he knew that, but they were also incredibly impulsive. He didn't know why two of them had shown up at his place to begin with. Oddities weren't uncommon with the digital creatures, but this was the first he had ever heard of two digimon that espoused their hated of each other while claiming to have the same tamer.

  
Cain turned the knob and pushed his bedroom open to see the surprise of his life. His jaw dropped and a shock went down his spine as he saw the black and white Gatomons on his bed, arms resting around each other, their eyes half-lidded and flirty, bodies pressed into one another in suggestive ways. The black one, which he had called Goto, was squeezing her cheek against the white one's, Gata, chest and their tails were curled and flicking gently. He gulped and let out a hoarse chuckle as his mouth got drier than a desert. Deflection was the first thing that came to his mind in the most awkward way possible.

  
“Good joke,” he choked out. “Let me guess, you found my porn collection?” he quipped, eyes darting around the room for evidence of that. Not that it was terribly kinky, but there were some voluptuous human shaped digimon on the market. What was a man supposed to do when Angewoman and Lilymon existed? At least, what was he supposed to do when they existed and, with personalities as varied as humans, some volunteered to do porn.

  
“No, silly,” the black cat spoke with an extra inflection in her voice. “We've finally decided to share you.”

  
Cain blinked and stared. That was a lot of innuendo to take in after a day of work, and the fact it was coming from a talking digital cat wasn't making it easier to digest. It got more difficult when, seeing his reaction, the black cat grinned and licked up the chest of her white counterpart. There was no innuendo as Gata shivered, her tail going straight behind her, but she stayed her ground. Oh, they were serious, and it was making Cain question everything. Every decision he had ever made led to this? Maybe he was dreaming. A weird, deluded, weird, daydream, and he started muttering, “Wake up, wake up,” under his breath.

  
Gatomon recovered and shook her head. “You aren't sleeping, and we mean exactly what it seems like.”

  
Cain shook his head. “This is too weird,” he protested. “I mean, do digimon even have...?”

The black cat smirked and tempted him, “Why don't you come look?” She leaned herself back a little bit, just to give a peek. Which the human didn't take.

  
“You're, like, cats though,” he brought up next. Cain was looking for any logical reason to not like what he was seeing. He shouldn't enjoy it.

  
Once more, Goto spoke, rolling her eyes. “If you're a monkey. We talk, we think, we're made of data, we are so far from cats. And I can see what you're doing,” she chastised him. “We are also very much legal.” Digimon were incomparable, laws had been furiously amended when they began arriving in droves, seeking out human partners. Some folks just had a different idea about what partner denoted. Not that their digimon ever questioned that. What did legal even mean for them? At the very least, it meant the human world laws were clear on their ability to consent.

Cain swallowed at that, hard enough to be heard in the quiet room. He had no reason to deny them, not logically, and he knew that, but he was looking for it. Searching for a reason to refuse what he felt upon seeing them on his bed like that. There were many relationships similar to this, between humans and digimon, though it was still niche on the whole. The difference for Cain was how inhuman these two were. They weren't exactly fully anthro like some digimon, nor almost totally human as others. Still, Goto had made a solid point about their sapience, and forbidden fruit tended to be the most intriguing.

  
“I think he needs more convincing,” the black Gatomon said, finally breaking from her sexy pose to cross the room and suddenly grope her tamer's crotch. No man could fight direct stimulation like that. “Or maybe not as much as I thought,” she cooed and fired a smirk backwards at her white counterpart. Carefully, but firmly, she guided Cain over to the side of the bed with her grip so she could hop up and remove his pesky clothes.

  
With a deep blush, Cain's shaft popped free and hung between the two cats. They both smiled up at him, the black one with lust, the white one with reassurance, and at the same time their tongues poked out and ran up opposites sides of his cock. His whole body tensed at the sensation. Their tongues weren't human, that was for sure. Rougher, but not to a point of unpleasant, likely because Gatomon didn't need to lick themselves clean. What stood out most was the size. Small, tentative feeling strokes caressing up and down as they moved across his cock. Little noises coming out of their mouths as they went causing him to throb under their attention.

  
Goto was the first to go bold, licking up his dick and eventually reaching the peak. Her mouth opened, and she took the tip of his cock in and then the whole head. With a frown, the white Gatomon went down to the base of the shaft and started playing with his balls. Cain groaned softly at the feelings overwhelming him. It was impossible to ignore when the one on the end of his knob was moaning and swirling her tongue around it. He twitched involuntarily in that grasp, and Gata on his balls was helping a lot. All of his worries from a minute ago were gone as Cain's primitive mind took over. This felt good and that he couldn't deny with all the logic in the world. Their small tongues dancing along his most sensitive flesh, tender but firm, more skilled than he expected, it made him wonder if they'd done something like this before.

  
Following her usual nature, the black Gatomon suddenly pushed herself down, taking more of her tamer's shaft into her mouth and letting out an ever so obscene gulping noise as she did. It was intense enough to make the white digimon blush, perhaps out of envy. Cain reached down, getting a grip on himself, and rubbed Gata's head. She could do with some encouragement after being stuck with his testes. She had slowed, but the hand dragging through her fur, over her ears, got her to redouble her efforts. It wasn't long before a thin layer of digital saliva was coating Cain's entire length, and he was doing his best not to grab the black cat's head and finishing right then and there. And he'd thought about proceeding with that several times.

With an intentional suction, the black Gatomon in question pulled off, making an echoing popping noise as she did. “I think it's time we moved to the main course,” she teased, suddenly grabbing her white furred counterpart and pulling her onto the bed roughly. Taken by surprise, the snowy cat didn't have time to protest as the black Gatomon took up residence on top of her, using her own legs to spread the lower cat's and exposing them both to their tamer. They were moist, that much was clear, Goto more so than Gata, but neither were unaroused.

  
Cain swallowed again and stepped forward, a heated redness on his cheeks. He grabbed them as gently as one would unique glassware, firm but careful. His fingers sunk into their positioned rears, and each grab coaxed a moan from the respective cat. It was so wrong, but the monster between his legs felt different. He bent his knees and rubbed the tip against the bottom Gatomon first. She was the least prepared, the one that needed more teasing, and once he was comfortable, Cain prodded in. Gata moaned loudly, her tail wrapping around the leg of the black cat above her and her claws dug into the bed underneath. The sound pushed Cain deeper, slipping as far into the vice tight hole as he could go. Which was both further than he expected and not as far as he wanted. Almost half of his dick was sticking out, but that was more than enough space to get off with.

  
“Lucky,” the black cat said down to her partner. “Savor it,” she whispered to Gata, licking her cheek in a lewd way. “Once he gets inside of me I'm all he'll want.” It was hard to tell how serious she was being, especially when Cain was more absorbed with the careful thrusting motions he had to do to pleasure the cat without falling out or pushing too far in.

  
Gata's response was a simple, but deep, moan into Goto's face. The black cat hummed and pressed her slit down on her white counterpart's button, making her eyes go wide and turning the moans into shouts of gratification.

  
“You've done this before,” Cain grunted between meticulous thrusts. It was only his continued thoughts about pleasuring his partner that kept him from blowing so soon. The technical side of watching his pace keeping his natural side from erupting.

  
Goto continued to mash her pussy, rubbing back and forth, getting it onto the exposed parts of Cain's shaft as he plunged into the other digimon. “Maybe,” she cooed. “But definitely not with a human.”

  
The teasing and extra stimulation pushed the man over the edge. Cain shuddered and groaned as his hands gripped Gata's plump rear, pulling her closer, getting himself as deep as he could go before cumming inside of her. The spasms of his cock blanking out his mind and rationality as his thick seed flooded Gatomon's small belly. As he pulled out, slowly, unstable and unsure how he was feeling, she dug her claws into the bed beneath her and moaned loudly. Her hips bucked up as she came from his exit of her spread hole. It made Cain's blush return in full force, even if Goto had helped by playing with her other's clit.

  
With a devilish smile, the black cat laid back and imitated Gata's spread eagle pose, showing off her own wetness. She was still tight, uninvaded, and her eyes were begging the human to dig in. Cain moved over and ran his hands along her sides before gripping her ass and pulling Goto closer. She had more of an ass, just barely, a musing the human had never thought he would have in his lifetime.

  
“Go on, stud,” the black cat taunted. “I can take much more than she can, and you know you'll have to give it all you've got to get me off. Cause I'm not helping you.”  
Cain could only nod at her teasing. She had a point. He was alone in pleasuring her and she had professed a greater degree of knowledge than Gata had. Gatomon was the warm up, Blackgatomon was the exam, and Cain intended to pass. With a C at the bare minimum. Breathing deep, the tamer lined up with Goto, held her secure, and pushed in nice and slow. Her insides swallowed him, complete with a firm tensing and relaxing that felt like she was milking him. Panting, he looked at her face and confirmed through her smug smile that she was, in fact, trying to make him cum first.

  
Cain bit his lip and pulled out fast, just to the tip, and then thrust back in hard. Goto's eyes lit up, and she mewled like a cat, which might have been a turn off if the human wasn't completely lost in the feeling of her insides. Warmth and tightness that made him throb with need as he pulled out again, sensing the cool air of the bedroom before being thrust back in. She had been right about being more seasoned than Gata. He could get a full quarter more of his cock into her despite their same size, which of course caused Cain wonder how much he had to fuck the white cat to get her to a similar point. A fantasy that made him ache for release. His thrusts were sloppier with Goto, because she could take it and he needed her to be driven over the edge. He had to win.

  
The black cat wasn't going to roll over and let the human take control though. She simply had to time things differently. Her insides clenched as he pulled out, applying more pleasure and slowing his pace, while she left herself wide and relaxed when he shoved it in. Of course, that could only last for so long with the way his human sized appendage caught every nook and cranny of her pussy. Each time she clenched, and he pulled out, he was forced to drag along her most sensitive places, which she intended to teach him all about later. In the moment, she couldn't focus after maybe a minute, if that long. She lost track of the time between thrusts and moans and the moist plundering of her insides. Carefully, she looked to the side and saw Gata, the white cat still basking in her afterglow, eyes unfocused, legs spread, and cum slowly leaking from between them. It looked good, such an enviable position to be in. Her body tensed up and she shivered, barely catching herself on the edge.

  
“C-cumming,” she panted out, scarcely. She looked at Cain. The human was somewhere between the bedroom and outer space with his eyes. Either he'd hit some sexual nirvana and wasn't going to burst any time soon, or he was as close as she was. It didn't matter much to Goto as she took a deep breath and let the waves of an orgasm take her where they may.

  
She clenched around Cain's manhood and let out a guttural groan of sheer pleasure. Her tamer was pulled right back into the moment by the sudden tightness on his most sensitive part. Without warning, or desire, he came mid-thrust, a far cry from where he'd finished with Gata. Still, it was within of her, Goto, and she liked that utterly warm almost hot feeling that was inside of her belly. More than getting used to it, she could see herself coming to crave it as much as she did snacks. Maybe she could get those two things linked...

  
Spent, dazed, and foggy, Cain turned and fell back onto the bed the two cats were laying on. The force of his impact tossed them into the air and yanked them unceremoniously from their pleasure as they reached for something firm to grab hold of. Not that it was totally necessary as they both landed roughly where they had been laying moments before. Yet, it was rude of their tamer, and they each looked at him with admonishment. He was too far gone for their scorn, however, and after only a moment it was entirely forgotten.

  
Gata stood up and walked over to the resting human, sliding herself right into the crook of his arm and curling up a little. Goto huffed, until she saw the look on the white cat's face. That rare smug grin that mirrored her own. She knew what Gata was playing at now! Gatomon was looking to become the favorite. Two could compete at that game. Goto put on a smile of her own and moved over to Cain's free arm, getting into a similar position against his side. The two cats glared at each other in silence across the bare chest of their tamer.

  
“I'll win next time,” Goto said quietly, in a voice only the prime ears of a cat could catch.

  
Gata giggled musically. “Pure girls always go first,” she replied. “Your slutty antics won't win his heart.”

  
Goto frowned and fumed. “Stupid know-it-all vaccine types.”


End file.
